


Where Do I Go From Here?

by AndreaLovesMichonne



Category: Charlie's Angels (TV)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLovesMichonne/pseuds/AndreaLovesMichonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could she have gotten it so wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do I Go From Here?

Jill thought they would understand. Thought the attraction was reciprocated. 

How could she have gotten it so wrong? 

Years of friendship ruined, by her miscalculation. 

At the time, it seemed like a good idea—not that she regrets it.

But of course, in Jill’s mind everything played out differently, with Kelly and Bree reciprocating their more than companionable love for her. 

Their love, however, in reality would remain no more than platonic. 

And the last thing she expected was their disgusted reactions. 

God, how could she have gotten it so wrong?

And how could she face them, come Monday morning?


End file.
